


The Book of Fluff

by KnightNuraStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluffy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Massage, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: The book of Fluff.Chapter One: Black and BlueChapter Two: A Beautiful CombinationChapter Three: A Family is the Heart and the Home a CastleChapter Four: First Tim Trying and Last Time Doing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter of the fluff Shance week. I'm so late with this, but I couldn't get it out until now due to reasons. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. My plan is to get progressively fluffier as each chapter goes on. 
> 
> I will be adding more tags as more chapters are added. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! First day: Black/Blue
> 
> I decided on both.

Lance knew that he might get in some trouble with Shiro and tried everything he could think to stop the swelling of his face. Already he had bandaged and treated his other injuries with the help of Hunk. But, his face seemed to be a casualty he couldn't hide. 

“Hunk! He's going to be so mad!” Lance whined, looking at the black and blue face with a wince. The bruises were really setting in giving his features a decorative coloration. One that he knew his lover will not appreciate one bit. 

Especially since Lance had stated he would be able to go on the quest without injury. It was an easy one, but Lance wasn't known as 'Lance the Unlucky' for nothing. 

For one thing the mission was a simple escort mission for Matt who wanted to collect some herbs in the most docile part of the territory. So Lance went to go escort his friend that was literally an hour walk through peaceful meadows and roads. 

Everything was going fine. 

But, then mysterious a feud with some goblins came up that Lance had to settle. Then, when goblins are involved orcs are usually near by and Lance had to settle that dispute. After that some crazy adventurer thought he could go on a murder spree on the poor people. Which was very rude so Lance went into a tumble with the other knight. 

This caused another dispute. 

So of course a dragon was attracted because of all the noise. 

Which of course set off the crazy knight into killing the creature. Which, was once again rude, as dragon were considered vulnerable and protected by law in the Kingdom. He didn't know where this knight came from, but he certainly wasn't well informed. 

So, in the end Lance went into another tumble with the ridiculously strong knight and managed to win with the help of the orcs, goblins, Matt and the dragon. But, Lance was currently in medical getting treated by Hunk trying to draw out the meeting he would need with Shiro. 

Shiro was already in the meeting with the goblins and orcs having finished the long one with the dragon. The knight that was in question was down in the dungeons and Lance didn't mind that everything seemed to be going so long. 

“Lance, Shiro is.... not going to be mad. He's just going to do that overly worry thing.” Hunk explained, finishing up with Lance injuries and placing his ointments and herbs away. The healer refusing to use his magic seeing as he already had to use this week on Lance. 

Healing with magic too much can damage a person. 

“Ugha, some knight I am... Lance the Unlucky.” Lance grumbled, getting Hunk to shake his head as he gently patted his friend's shoulder. Minding the bruises and scrapes that decorated his flesh. Armor already been removed leaving Lance in his shirt and trousers. 

“Lance, I honestly think you might want to switch that name.” Hunk explained, getting Lance to snort. 

He was about to say something when the door flung upon and a knight wearing pure black armor came storming in. Everyone who was anyone immediately ran for the hills while some jumped out the window to get away from the wrath of Takeshi Shirogane. Champion Knight of Altea and Lance's very angry boyfriend. 

“Okay.. maybe I was wrong.” Hunk informed, before diving for cover over a bed. 

“Traitor!” Lance hissed, looking around before sprinting to the window. He's already jumped out of the window once and even though they were on the second level. There was still water at the bottom and even though it was filled with crocodiles they knew lance enough to not bother him like last time. 

“No, just no.” stated Shiro, grabbing the scruff of Lance's shirt and picking up the injured knight. 

“Shiro! Come on! It wasn't that bad!” Lance whined, struggling as Shiro carried him out of the medical wing and towards the direction of their living quarters. Shiro continued to stomp his way through the hallways getting a wince from a few and yelps from others. 

Lance managed to catch Pidge and Matt eyes as they gave him a pitiful wave. The knight reaching out for them in a plead for help and yet sadly not getting any. When the two finally came to the royal knights quarters Lance lay limp in Shiro's arms. 

The door was opened and closed so fast that Lance felt a bit dizzy. Which of course could be from the injuries, but one can never really tell. Lance sighed in relief when he was gently placed on their shared bed. The injured male snuggled onto the puffy blankets that felt nice on his skin. 

“Shiro!” Lance whined, watching as his boyfriend paced around the room with that worried expression on his features. 

“Lance...” Shiro sighed, setting down to sit on the side of the bed as Lance came to snuggle up at his side. Minding the sharper parts of the others armor as the two wrapped each other up with their arms. Lance nuzzled the side of Shiro's face that earned a hearty laughter. One that always made Lance feel proud and warm whenever it happened. 

But, the feeling of guilt simmered inside and he sighed as he rested his good side on Shiro's shoulder. Ocean blue eyes looking at the other like a kicked kitten causing Shiro to blush only a little as he waited for his lover too talk. 

“I'm sorry Shiro. Lance the unlucky strikes again.” Lance grumbled, hating his nickname. But, knowing how horrendously true it was. 

“Lance, I want to tell you a few things.” Shiro spoke, quickly shutting anything else Lance has too say with warm kiss on his lips. The touch being gentle and yet so good that Lance melted in the others arms. 

“First thing is that you did a lot of good today. Not only did you complete your mission you also helped several disturbances at once that could have caused an uproar in the kingdom.” Shiro informed, peppering kisses down Lance's neck that gained shivers as payment. 

“Seriously, you stopped a war from happening! Also, you stopped attempted murder and poaching. The Orcs and Goblins that you saved want to set up a trade with us! They even showed us some of the rare material their willing to trade.” Shiro informed, a tone of pride and love in his voice as he stared at Lance. 

“These bruises showed your dedication to your people and kingdom. But, it also shows your open heart that would protect all form harm.” Shiro explained, getting Lance to get flustered under the praise. 

“You are not unlucky. No, you are the exact opposite. But, luck never had anything to do with you Lance. For you have a heart that is so beautiful that it makes me want to cry.” Shiro expressed, his tone breathless and Lance... 

… Lance was just a sobbing pile of goo in Shiro's arms. 

“SHIRO! YOU ROMANTIC!” Lance sobbed, clinging onto Shiro who chuckled as he gently carded his fingers through lance's hair. Making sure to be careful as he was still wearing his clawed gauntlets. 

“Alright, now off to bed with you. I'm ordering you the next week of bed rest.” Shiro ordered, getting Lance to gape as he stared at the other. Who seemed unaffected by Lance's expression while he placed his lover under the covers. 

“But!” 

“Ah! No, you have several nasty injuries and a sprained ankle. You're going to get bed rest and spoils.” Shiro informed, walking to the window to shut and lock them. 

“Shiro! You know I don't like sitting in bed all day! It's boring!” Lance whined, pouting from underneath the blue covers of their bed. Shiro chuckled, walking back over to Lance and placing a hand spread out on the pillow beside the his head. 

Lance blushed, surprised and caught off guard as Shiro leaned forward to whisper in his ear. His breathes tickling his sensitive ear and those lips feeling so good close to his skin. 

“It seems like I'll just need to make you melt. Don't I?” Shiro asked, getting the knight below to turn into a dark shade of red completely. “... How... are you going to do that?” Lance asked, eyes fluttering shut when a pair of lips pressed again his own again. 

The warmth seeping into his body and reaching out to touch Shiro's soft hair. Making sure to give his white bangs a few swipes before they rested back down on the bed. Shiro pulled back before pressing his forehead with Lance's staring intently in the others eyes. 

“I have my ways....” 

 

“Oh my quiznak this is amazing.” Lance purred, snuggling on a pillow that was nestled onto Shiro's lap. Purring in delight as human hands played with his hair and tightly touched his back. Making sure to be soft as to not irritate his injuries.

“Tell me if I'm pressing too hard.” Shiro whispered, loving the way Lance came undone with his fingers. Dancing across his skin and relaxing the muscles underneath with every touch he made. Lance purred in delight as he stretched out his back more. Demanding the other to reach those hard spots that Lance could never really reach. 

Shiro getting the message went down to the spot that made Lance whine for more and smiled fondly as the other lay limp on his lap. There was nothing better to get Lance to bed rest then a good massage. Along with adding some head scratches and hand rubs you can get the knight to stay in a pile of happy mess for hours on end. 

Suddenly light snores filled the room and Shiro opened his eyes in surprise. Looking down he could see that Lance was already asleep nestled onto the pillow while holding onto one of his hands. It was the cutest site Shiro was privilege to see many times and still caused the man's heart to flutter away. 

“I love you.” Shiro spoke, pouring all of his love, devotion and loyalty into those words. 

It seemed to have it's desired effect as Lance smiled even wider in his sleep before snuggled just a little deeper into the pillow. Shiro carefully used his free arm to pull the blankets a little more on his lover before leaning back against the mass of pillows. 

Shiro decided he would take a short nap before working again. 

Besides, Allura would handle everything. 

'Besides no one messes with the Queen's little brother.' Shiro thought with a little chuckle before falling asleep. His form protectively surrounding Lance as they slept together in the warmth of their room.


	2. A Beautiful Combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so far behind with stories. haha. The medication for my ribs are really punching the energy out of me. But, I'm going to try and make up for it. 
> 
> I took today as a resting day and stayed in best until I couldn't really feel any pain from my ribs. 
> 
> Anyway! Welcome to the next set of the Shance Fluff Week! 
> 
> I decided to do both Ocean and Stars. Enjoy!

Lance stared in awe as he walked across the sandy land with only a few shoots of grass making their way out of ground. The wind was a constant that swirled around him causing his clothes to flicker and bend to their will. The smell of both salt, water and many more things mixing into each other. Creating such an alluring smell that Lance wanted to bottle it up for himself and keep it forever. 

But, when his eyes landed on the color that were almost exactly like his eyes he couldn't help the small gasp that slipped past his lips. He didn't say anything as he made his way to the crashing of waves and fizzling foam of the water. Allowing his feet to fully submerge in the waves with a small look of awe on his features. 

“So this is... the ocean...” Lance whispered, kneeling down in order to touch the surface of the water with this own fingers. It was cold and yet it wasn't uncomfortable to him. In fact, Lance loved the feeling and wanted to go farther out. 

But, he did not know how to swim and a part of him feared the water. 

As if knowing what he was thinking a pair of hands touched his hips earning a little squeak from Lance as he was gently picked up from the ground. Without warning his body felt cooler as he clung in the arms of his beloved. Watching in amazement as the water surrounded them and embraced them like a long lost friend. 

“Shiro... this is magnificent.” Lance whispered, clinging close to Shiro as his Champion stood firmly against the water in order for his precious prince to experience the ocean closer. 

“It is...” Shiro whispered, leaning his head against Lance's soft locks of hair. 

Feeling a little more courage now that Shiro was holding him Lance stretch out an arm to submerge and shivered at the cool water gulping it up. A few of the creatures that lived below the surface surrounded them after seeing no threat to their beings. 

And Lance watched amazement of these creatures that lived in a world that Lance could barely grasp around. Delicate fingers brushed against the skin of a creature that was bold enough to allow a touch and Lance felt his heart flutter. 

“How.... beautiful... this ocean.” Lance whispered, pulling his hand back in order to relax in the arms of Shiro. Content in watching the shimmering waters and the creatures that came close enough to investigate who they were. 

“Your father says you were born on the beaches much like this.” Shiro spoke, his voice calm as the waters around him. Lance looked at Shiro in shock for knowing this information for his father never liked speaking about his mother. The memories of her death weighing on his father along with his father's first wife. 

Even his eldest sibling spoke very little of his mother, not out of spite, but out of grief. A human that touched the heart of the most powerful warriors in the universe. And yet being betrayed by his mother's own species that demanded more and allowed greed to blind them. 

“Before the separation your mother came here a lot in order to visit the ocean. It's where she eventually conceived you after you decided you didn't want to wait anymore.” Shiro chuckled. 

It made Lance blush a small bit of red on his cheeks as he wasn't known for being the most patient person. Honestly, the notion that he was impatient for his birth also made him laugh and he hide his face in Shiro's neck in order to let out his chuckles. 

“That sounds just about right.” Lance confirmed, making Shiro snort as he started making his way out of the water. 

“Wait...” Lance whispered, grasping Shiro's face in order to force the Champion to stop his movement. Shiro immediately stopped and looked at him in confusion while Lance looked back with slight plea and desperation. 

“Allow me to walk alongside you... I want to feel the water more before we have to leave.” Lance confessed, getting a look of understanding from Shiro as he gently placed Lance into the water. Making sure to keep a firm a firm around the other. 

The feeling of being in the water on his own was strange and different. You felt weightless like when the gravity units lower and allowed you to float around. All the while you felt weight around you in a hold that was both comforting and playful. But, when a waved crashed around his hips as he made his way out he couldn't help the fear and respect for such a powerful force. 

It was almost exhausting when they finally came out of the water, but Lance held strong in order to not alarm his protective android guards that also came along for the trip. As they made their way to the ship Lance stopped and leaned down in order to grab the small object that seemed to catch his eyes. 

“How beautiful.” Lance whispered, looking at the shell. The surface looking nothing and yet inside the smooth texture burst in colors of purple, blacks and blues. 

“Take it with you... in order to remember.” Shiro whispered, bringing Lance's hand up to is face in order to smoother them in kisses. Lance blushed, still not use to the more romantic side of his champion. He didn't dislike it though and in fact loved the spoiling his lover would give him. 

“Come, we must get you cleaned and in dry clothes.” Shiro informed, watching the androids immediately raising their guns. Covering the two as they made their way back on the small vessel before heading on themselves. Lance huffed at the overprotective android and yet said nothing as he gently sat on his seat. 

Shiro made quick work in leaving the earth's atmosphere without any detection. After a little while a portal greeted them and the small ship passed through in order to greet the much larger one at the other end. 

“Shiro... you were born on earth... and you've stated how you too loved the ocean.” Lance spoke, giving his lover some curious looks as they came towards their main ship. “.... why do you never speak of.. missing it?” Lance asked, being careful with his words. 

Shiro at first didn't answer, staring at the ship and the stars with a concentrated stare before letting out soft chuckles. Ones that seemed to make Lance's belly fill with warmth and his toes curl at how cute Shiro looked while chuckling so freely. 

“It's because I have already have an ocean in the stars.” Shiro explained, turning to face Lance with such love that Lance had to hide his face in harassment. But, Shiro wouldn't have it and he quickly grabbed those hands to pull away from the face that Shiro devoted his love and loyalty too. 

“For when I look into your eyes I already feel the water embracing me. Why do I need an ocean when there is more exquisite one right here?” Shiro mused, getting Lance to explode. Foreheads smashed together earning both of them to cry out in pain while Lance scrambled out of his seat and out of the ship that finally landed inside. 

“STOP BEING SO GOOD AT ROMANCE! YOU! YOU QUIZNAK!” Lance shouted, pointing an accusing finger to Shiro while he ran away from the ship. Getting a few laughs from everyone in the hangar that witnessed he scene. 

Quickly Lance made it back to him room in order to change and shower. Placing on new clothes before making his way to his father. Knowing that he along with his precious sibling would want to know that he had returned. 

“Lance, I see you ha-.... again?” his father asked, looking in amusement at the bruise that was forming on Lance's forehead. 

Lance pouted, crossing his arms and looking the other way while grumbling out his words to his father. “I have returned father.” Lance grumbled, getting looks of amusement from his father and sibling. 

“Haha! Lance, you are usually such a flirt. But, when one brings romance on your doorstep you wind up like this! Adorable! ACK! FATHER!” Lotor cried, holding his forehead where Lance had stomped towards in order to headbutt. Zarkon had the look of patience like any galactic ruling father would have. 

“Lance, a prince does not act like this. Lotor, do not patronize your brother.” Zarkon ordered, getting bows from the two siblings. “Sorry father!” They spoke, getting a nod from Zarkon. Lance was about to speak more when in came Shiro with his own red mark decorating his own forehead. 

“Shiro, please escort my son to his chambers. I expect you both at dinner. Lotor come with me, we still have discuss your latest mission.” Zarkon ordered, getting a bow from everyone in the room. Lance smiled as he bowed at the large clawed hand that ruffled his hair before the figure of his father left. 

“Champion, my brother is in your care.” Lotor informed, a warning tone towards the champion. Shiro nodded his head, bowing deeply to Lotor who gave lance a small embrace before following behind their father. 

“.... So the headbutting thing a bad habit?” 

“Shiro... don't tempt me.” 

“Of course my prince.” Shiro chuckled, reaching out to bring a protective hand around his side as they walked down the hallways. Lance sighed in content and looked out one of the long windows at the beautiful stars that decorated the universe. 

“Shiro... I may be your ocean.” Lance started, his voice barely above a whisper as he spoke. 

“But, you are my stars... a home I would never give up.” Lance explained, turning around in Shiro's arms. Looking in satisfaction as Shiro's face was completely red and glowing so much that it honestly worried the prince. But, laughter could be heard from the smaller of the two and a kiss pressed against the others. 

A sea and stars. 

What a beautiful combination.


	3. A Family is the Heart and the Home a Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright Next one! 
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested. 
> 
> My twitter is KnightlyLautaur! 
> 
> You'll see lots of stuff on there including some new story information that could be coming soon!   
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM FOR MORE INFORMATION!

“So Hunk, how's the family doing?” Lance asked, watching the oven carefully to see how his cheesy meatloaf was doing. Using only lactose free cheese and products as everyone in his home can't eat lactose. 

“Good! Oh, lance you should have seen Keith when little Sersha said her first words. He cried so much and his ears were flapping up like a startled kitten.” Hunk cooed, the other man also cooking on his end of the video. The two busy bodies trying to get dinner done before their family comes home from work and school. 

It made Lance laugh at the thought on how domestic they've become since the war ended. But, Lance wouldn't give it up for the world and after a solid twenty years of fighting the whole team and everyone who fought in the war were able to have their peace. 

“I can see it. The Mullet tries to hide it all the time, but he's really a softy.” Lance informed, his tone affectionate to his best friends. After so many years it was found that Lance and Keith had grown into a friendship that no one really understood. Many assumed they were lovers, which earned snorts on the whole Voltron Family. 

Lance was the one to help Keith finally push to ask Hunk out and couldn't have been happier seeing his two best friends on their wedding day. He cried for a good solid two hours and was almost unable to give his speech with how happy he was for them. 

Goodness, when Hunk and Keith announced about their newest arrival Lance almost sobbed for a whole day. Being best friends, Lance had that privilege and he wouldn't give it up in the world. Even when both Hunk and Keith begged for him to stop crying as they held up tissues to his soggy face. 

“Hows the newest bean doing?” Lance asked, getting Hunk to chuckle as he took the camera and showed Lance the little sleeping baby in the crib. “Sleeping after giving me several heart attacks. She's is just like her father and charging into everything she does.” Hunk whined, getting Lance to snort. 

“What do you expect? At least both your kids also have your big heart.” Lance cooed, getting Hunk to coo back at Lance. “Aw, Babe! Thanks!” Hunk laughed, before he looked off to the side. 

“Whoops, have to go Lance! Keith should be home any minute and you know he is.” Hunk added, getting Lance too nod in understanding. “He becomes a big cuddly purple furry.” Lance snickered, watching Hunk about to complain before shutting the holo-call off. Just in time as someone else had decided to come home at that moment. 

“Lance! I'm home!” 

“I'm in the kitchen!” Lance called, turning off everything once he knew it was all cooked. He walked over to his husband and immersed himself in the others arms. Lance looked at every wrinkle, every scar and every gray hair in order to always memorize his lover. 

“You're home early.” Lance hummed, tugging the other by the arm towards their couch. 

“The new paladins weren't as much of a hassle today.” Shiro purred, pushing Lance down on the couch and crawling on top of him. 

Lance smirked, looking at the clock and seeing how they still had a good forty minutes before the army comes through their door. “We got some time.” Lance mused, reaching out to pepper kisses all along Shiro's mouth. 

Shiro returned those kisses and soon the two pressed their lips against each other. Savoring the taste of the other and running hands all along each others bodies. Making sure to traced and kiss every scar they could find in order to ease the phantom pains that still haunt them. 

“How long?” Shiro purred, nuzzling Lance's neck while Lance whispered seductively into his ear. 

“Thirty five minutes.” he purred, getting a shiver down Shiro's spin. Without warning Lance watched as his husband got off of him to fling off his stuffy clothes. Leaving on a lose t-shirt and sweat before tackling Lance into the couch. 

Lance laughed in delight as the two wrestled a bit for a favorite position. Which was Lance on the bottom while Shiro just flops himself on top. The kissing one more time, giving each other a look that sent excitement running through their veins. 

“Nap?” 

“Oh sweet quiznak yes.” 

With that the two moaned in pleasure as Shiro grabbed a fuzzy blanket to fling over them. Without eve needing any prompting the two were out like a light and snoozing on the couch. Taking comfort in the warmth and safety of their home. 

The open window allowing a nice breeze to come through and the sound of the ocean lulling them into a deeper sleep. It made the two moan in their sleep at how comfortable and at peace they were as they continued too sleep. Shiro would tighten his hold on Lance and nuzzle in the others chest while Lance unconsciously scratch the others back and letting out a few loud snores. 

When thirty five minutes gone by a loud thundering noise could be heard from the outside. But, the two parents were dead to the world while the door flung open and an army of galra children came storming into the home. They didn't even wake when the door slammed shut almost breaking off it's hinges as the army of five stormed into the living room. 

“DAD! DAD! DAD!” they all chanted, throwing their bags on the floor and rushing their parents. Jumping onto of them causing moans of pain this time as they awoke their parents from their delicious nap. “DAD! DAD! DAD!” they all continued to chant, some tugging on Shiro's shirt while others tugged on Lance's hair. 

“Babies, please... mercy.” Lance wheezed, getting giggles from his children. 

“Honey, your dad is about to break if you keep jumping on me.” Shiro informed, his voice muffled by Lance's chest. But, their children seemed adamant in getting them up and demanding for their attention. 

“Dad! Show us some moves!” some of his children shouted, looking at Shiro with twinkling stars of excitement in their eyes. 

“Dad! I need help with homework!” a few called to Lance, while others just demanded attention from them. 

“You take the ones on the left... I'll take the ones on the right....” Lance wheeze, as all the children decided to jump on them. 

“Sounds good to me love.” Shiro wheezed back, the two finally getting up from their comfortable couch to attend to their lovely children. 

“Alright sound off! Tadashi!” Lance called, looking down to see a galra with small ear and a purple Mohawk come raise his hand. His tail wagging back and forth as he tugged on Lance's pant leg while point to his mouth. 

“Here dad! I'm hungry!” Tadashi shouted, pointing to his open mouth all the while showing off his sharp canines. Tadashi, was their child that was always hungry and always sleepy. 

“Lunalla?” Shiro called, watching a female galra holding up her fists with a determined expression on her cute chubby features. Her long hair tied in a messy pony tail signaling that the other probably rough house again. 

“Dad! Show me that move again! Pretty please!” She demanded, her eyes looking straight at Shiro. It made the parents laugh as their little girl was determined to be a Paladin when she grew up. 

“Alright, Azul?” Lance called, getting his other little girl to flick her long galra ears at Lance. She, like her sister, was determined to also be a Paladin and looked at Shiro with watery eyes. Something that Lance knew would make Shiro crumble at any moment. 

“She's here.” Shiro informed, ruffling his two girl's head getting little chirps and growls. 

“Alright, now where is Alfor? Ow!” Lance cried, looking down at his leg to see his youngest chomping away in order to get attention from Lance along with demanding food. Thankfully, one of his children decided to give his parent mercy and grab the wiggling cub. 

“I'm also here dad.” 

“Ulaz, have I told you that I love you?” 

“At least a few dozen times during the day.” 

“Well I love you.” Lance informed, getting a little blush from Ulaz. Immediately, this made all the children jump on Lance demanding 'I love you' as well getting Lance to shower his children with praise and love while Shiro snapped a few videos and pictures. 

“Alright! Whoever wants to train come out back with me!” Shiro called, getting cheers from Lunalla and Azul as they quickly went to change into training outfits. 

“Tadashi, Alfor would the two of you like to have some juice? No dinner just yet.” Lance informed, getting cheers from his child as they were soon handed juices. 

“Ulaz, I'll help you with homework after dinner alright?” Lance asked, smiling as his child gave a cute shy smile to Lance. Going off to change his out fit to train with Shiro seeming to spur the other two children to do the same. 

But, Alfor had those little wheels in his head turning waiting for his siblings to leave before demanding to be picked up by Lance. '….. I might need to stop Pidge from hanging out with him.' Lance mused, watching how satisfied his son looked at getting Lance's attention all to himself. But, the youngest were usually like that and Lance decided to indulge seeing as he was all alone again. 

Supporting Alfor on his hip Lance watched his husband and children train. Smiling at how his love and children looked in this moment. A part of Lance felt relieved in seeing how gentle Shiro was being and how... relaxed he was. 

To Lance, seeing this expression on Shiro and on everyone else was the best thing in the world. For so many years Lance had seen what the war had really done to them. They were growing and yet withering at the same time. When the battles were finally over there was no cheering or celebration, just a long time in bed with one another. 

So seething this made Lance feel so alive and warm that he could cry. In fact, he had cried several times because of the feeling. For it was wonderful and overwhelming to both himself and to Shiro. A part of Lance still thinks that it was a dream at times. 

“Ow! Alfor, what did I tell you about biting?” Lance asked, raising a brow at the innocent looking glowing eyes that stared back up at him. Even though the little ankle biter as still gnawing on his shoulder like it was candy. 

“Well.... I guess it's fine for now...” Lance mumbled, watching Shiro get dog piled by their children. Laughing so loud and so bright that it echoed the walls of their home and caused everyone to fall into giggles. 

“Yes.... everything is finally fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little more info on the paladins. 
> 
> It took the war 20 years to end. 
> 
> It's been 3 years after that. 
> 
> Lance and Shiro had adopted the galran children, but one shares DNA with both of them. 
> 
> To only one name. 
> 
> Alfor was named by Lance because of Coran. Coran had admitted to Lance that he named his son after Alfor. So Lance named one of his children Alfor Coran Shirogane. 
> 
> While I didn't say it all of the paladins have settled down and started their own family. To give some little insight Hunk is like Lance and stays at home to care for the children. The two just wanting to live a life that is surrounded by home and family. Keith and Shiro both work for the blade and is trying to help Galran society to be better. 
> 
> Allura finally became Queen. 
> 
> Pidge and Matt both settled with children of their own. 
> 
> None of them are on earth though and have stayed on alien planets they liked.


	4. First Time Trying and Last Time Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't try food unless you know what's in it! 
> 
> More posting today! <3

“Shiro, do you have everything for the party?” Lance asked, placing the last dish of homemade food in their car. He could hear his boyfriend closing the door that lead into the garage his keys jingling as he locked the door. 

“Yes, I got the extra plates and cups.” Shiro informed, kissing Lance's cheeks and making his way to the driver seat. Placing the bags in the back seat while Lance finally shut the trunk of the car. “I hope your friends like me.” Lance confessed, a little nervous at meeting Shiro's friends. 

Lance had meet Shiro through college, though they didn't go to the same school. Lance worked in Veterinary Care and Marine Biology while Shiro worked in getting his Nursing Degree. The two finally meeting when Lance accidentally crashed into him while he was jumping a pile of book. 

What lead to an offer to help carry some books lead into several dates, which finally ended up with Lance following Shiro back to where he lived in order to move in with him. It was only until two weeks after Lance and Shiro had finally settled that Lance would be finally meeting Shiro's friends. The group being a mystery to Lance since they all went to college in different areas as well. 

“Lance, they're going to love you. Besides, you and Hunk seem to get alone well.” Shiro informed, pressing a button to open the garage doors before clicking it again to close it once he moved the car out. 

“Yeah, but Hunk is a cinnamon roll too good for this world.... also he's the best mercy I've ever had the pleasure of playing with.” Lance informed, his tone so serious that Shiro was tempted to stop the car in order to look at him. 

“Don't worry babe you're the best Pharah.” Lance informed, kissing his husband's cheeks getting a beaming smile from Shiro. 

“Pidge might be a little jealous of you. She's been trying to get me to play video games for so long.” Shiro added, getting Lance to smirk. He gave Shiro a cheeky smile that he knew made Shiro get flustered before looking back out the window in order to study the new area. 

“I'll make you a gamer yet. So far we got Overwatch, Pokemon, Mario Kart and TitanFall.” Lance mumbled, placing out his fingers in order to figure out what else they played. Shiro listening to his boyfriend as he talked long hours about being reminded the new event in Overwatch. 

How they needed to play in order to get new skins for his D.VA, Widow Maker and Ana. Making sure to reassure Shiro that they would duke it out to get skins for his own favorite characters. Lance's chatter always soothing the war veteran greatly. 

But, when they finally pulled up to the home where the party would be it Shiro frowned as all of a sudden Lance became quiet. “Lance?” Shiro asked, looking at his boyfriend with a worried expression as Lance fiddled with the hem of his shirt. 

“Lance, they're going to like you.” 

“You don't know that! I didn't even have any friends in College!” 

“.... What about...” 

“Shiro, you beat Rolo in the face when Nyma and him robbed me.” 

“....Right.” 

“Yup.” Lance mumbled awkwardly, before screeching when something plastered to the window side of his car. Making him scrambled out of his seat into Shiro's who quickly held his boyfriend close looking at the smirking offender. 

“Let me in....” the smaller figure hissed. 

“Oh my quiznak it's a gremlin!” Lance cried, placing an accusing figure to the cackling form as the other was quickly picked up by a much larger figure. 

“Pidge! Don't scare him please.” the other begged, his voice so familiar that Lance gave a shy finger point. 

“Hunk?” Lance asked, getting a kind smile that cemented Lance's image of the cinnamon roll that would help him in all sorts of matches. With a bit of difficult and jerky movements Lance and Shiro was able to get out of the driver side door. 

“Nice to finally meet you Lance the name is Hunk! This here is Pidge.” Hunk introduced, giving Lance and Shiro a big hug along with Pidge. 

“See.” Shiro whispered, getting Lance to laugh as they were soon rushed into the home as soon as they got their dishes of food. There Lance meet a whirl wind of people all being kind to Lance and some being just a human form the of the grumpy cat. But, even Keith was someone Lance was able to bond with and the two trading gamer names. 

Like Shiro predicted as soon as Shiro let out that he played video games and even played Overwatch both Pidge and Keith went ballistic. They two whined on Shiro keeping this a secret and immediately planning to form a team for competitive. 

“Well call ourselves Voltron!” Pidge explained, getting snickers from Matt as he soon explained to Lance how Pidge made a mecha called Voltron that was actually five sentient lions. All Lance could say was 'follow your dreams' to Pidge who just nodded with determination. 

After an hour or so Lance finally was able to find a nice quiet area to rest. Standing beside the tables of food with wide eyes and wondering what dish he should try first. Shiro came up behind him and embraced Lance from the back getting peaceful hums from Lance as he looked at the array of food. 

“You're friends are nice.” Lance whispered, grabbing a plate and some utensils before deciding on a few pieces of food to eat. 

“I'm glad you like that... it means a lot that you all got along.” Shiro whispered, burying his face into Lance's shoulder who chuckled at the sensation. Swatting Shiro when he started getting a little frisky by planting kisses on his neck. 

“SHIRO PDA JAR!” 

“What? But, Shay was doing the same thing to Hunk not five minutes ago!” 

“Rule 24!” 

“..... Be right back Lance.” Shiro pouted, getting his wallet out in order to place a dollar in a massive jar that said 'PDA' on it. Lance snickered at Shiro's punishment before taking a bite at one of the food gasping at the burst of flavors he never knew about. 

“Oh! You like it?” Allura asked, stepping beside Lance who nodded his head. 

“Yeah! I never tasted something so great!” Lance explained, though he was getting a bit of tingling in his tongue. He wondered if there was spices in the dish to make his tongue feel so strange. 

“Thank you, it's something I made for Pidge. She just grew out of her peanut allergy a few months ago and is obsessed with peanut butter. Though, oddly enough she really dislike peanuts.” Allura informed, getting Lance to freeze as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“SHIRO!” Lance cried, dropping the plate and getting everyone in the room to stop what they're doing. Lance's cry of his name alerted Shiro quickly and he soon came to his boyfriend who was turning red and coughing. 

“Don't worry Lance, just like we always do.” Shiro explained, taking out the epi pen from his coat pocket. Lance nodded his head as he tried to breathe tear rolling down his face while Shiro stabbed him. All around the room people rushed to call an ambulance while Shiro continued to treat Lance. 

For a good chunk of time Lance didn't know what was going on anymore. When Lance came too again he knew he was at the hospital and judging by the warm on his side. He knew that Shiro was right there with him. 

“Shiro?” Lance mumbled, opening his eyes and turning to the side to look at Shiro's relieved face. 

“Lance, thank goodness.” Shiro whispered, reaching out to pet Lance's hair. Pressing his forehead against the other and letting out a sigh of relief that Lance was awake. Lance mumbled a few times as he tried to reach for Shiro, but he was too tired and decided to allow himself the pampering of his boyfriend. 

“Sorry...” Lance pouted, getting Shiro to shake his head as he pulled Lance into his arms a bit. 

“Don't be, the thought of Pidge no longer being allergic slipped my mind. I shouldn't have said that all the food would be safe too eat.” 

“No, don't do that. I should have have more more cautious.” 

“No, I should ha-...” 

“No, I should-..” 

“But, you don-...”

“Ahem...” came a voice, interrupting the couple from their fight to see the doctor staring at them with amusement. With a two matching blushes the two listened to what the doctor had to say. Lance giggling a bit considering that Alfor was actually Shiro's new boss. 

Thankfully, Lance didn't have to stay at the hospital for long and soon found himself back in his own comfortable bed with Shiro beside him. Lance would need a few days rest, but after that he would be back into being 100% fine. 

Though, because of the drugs. 

Lance would admit to accidentally telling Shiro's boss that. That he was always fine which earned another round of blushes and a secrecy pack to never tell anyone about the incident. It was in luck that Shiro didn't start his job until next week along with Lance. Which gave ample time to rest before they would have to go into their first official career lives. 

“Shiro, you almost ready?” Lance asked, leaning against the pillows even more as he ready the controller in his hand. A pink hoodie donning his person with the similar markings of D.Va's mecha on it. On his bed stand was a supply of drinks and healthy foods for their game marathon that matched Shiro's other side. 

“Coming!” Shiro called, fiddling with the ac a bit before finally joining his lover on the bed. His own controller in one hand with a pharah designed hoodie on his own person. The two laughed as they cuddled up against each other. Taking in the warmth and comfort before placing on their headsets. 

“Everyone on?” Lance asked, while Shiro fiddled with his headphones settings. 

“I'm here.” Keith mumbled, already picking Genji from the character roster. 

“Now guys, no splitting up. I can't heal you if you do.” Hunk warned, picking mercy while Pidge's snickering could be heard. 

“Tell that one too Keith.” Pidge informed, picking Sombra getting a softer chuckle from the line. 

“We best warm up a bit before we face against the others.” Allura drawled, picking symmetra while Pidge complained about Matt's sniping skills. 

“You ready?” Shiro asked, getting a smirk from Lance as he raised up his controller. “Baby you know it.” Lance teased back, groans coming from their headphones as they leaned in for a good luck kiss. 

“..... Though honestly... peanut butter does taste fantastic.” 

“Don't even think about it.”


End file.
